


[podfic] the game is already lost

by hoperise



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Confessions, Cover Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protectiveness, Team as Family, Touch-Starved, Zone of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoperise/pseuds/hoperise
Summary: Five times Taako manages to get a hug from one of his friends without having to actually admit that he wants a hug, and one time he flat out cops to it.1. Taako hates being cold and wet. He's both, thanks to an inconvenient river. Magnus is a human furnace, and thus it begins.2. Waking up feeling inexplicably lonely, Taako tries to goad Magnus into bickering with him in a bid for some company. He gets the company, at least.3. Angus is almost hit by a rogue cart, Taako deals with being idolized and trusted by a kid he doesn't think he deserves the faith of.4. During a fight, Taako almost dies, and Merle gets to practice his healing skills.5. Magnus has a nightmare, Merle nearly loses Magnus after a fight, and Taako finds himself on the other side of things.+ 1. Merle casts Zone of Truth, Magnus is a good friend, and Taako makes a confession.[Podfic]





	[podfic] the game is already lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the game is already lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064081) by [altschmerzes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altschmerzes/pseuds/altschmerzes). 



   
  


**Text:** [the game is already lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064081/chapters/20614876)

**Author:** [altschmerzes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altschmerzes/pseuds/altschmerzes)

**Reader:** [hoperise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoperise)

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/urwr2cp518jwdw9/the%20game%20is%20already%20lost.mp3?dl=0) (SIZE: 40.3 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:00:45

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted podfic, and was a complete joy to create. Thanks for altschmerzes for your kind permission, and thanks to the ITPE community for being super encouraging on the way.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as browncoatsteve, or lurking on Twitter as TripSterling.


End file.
